


Sexual tension and pancake batter

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: in summary, da boys start making breakfast but start grinding against each other instead
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 8





	Sexual tension and pancake batter

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, things get a little steamy but not too much so if ur not into that then you can skip this one

Sexual tension and pancake batter

The couple went down the cold stairs together hands wrapped together  
Arthur opened the kitchen window blinds and gasped at the beauty of their garden

”Look! The rain made our garden shine again”, Arthur said excitedly

”Yes it looks lovely dear”, Francis said happily while getting  
the ingredients for the pancakes

Arthur put the coffee machine and water kettle on work and watched  
Francis while he muttered in French browsing at their fridge

”Are you able to find all the stuff we need or do we have to run for the store?”

”No dear we have all the ingredients here” Francis carried all the stuff on their  
kitchen table and started counting 

” We need three eggs, some flour, soy milk and butter”, he hummed and  
started doing his magic work, that is making breakfast

Sometimes Arthur stops everything he is doing and starts thinking  
that how lucky he is while having the man he always dreamed of.  
All the years of ”hating” him and not accepting his feelings  
made him draining and tired but after stopping all that  
nonsense and jogging at Francis’ place at 3 am in the  
middle of December and kissing him after he opened his door,  
he is lucky that he got over his fear of love.  
No one else on earth has ever been able to make  
him tremble like Francis has.  
Arthur thinks  
”Maybe we were made for each other after all”

He opened his slightly loose pajama shirts two first buttons  
and walked behind Francis 

”Look at me”

Francis looked behind him and saw Arthur’s lust-filled gaze

”You were the one whining for food and now you want to make love again?”  
while his hands found their way to Arthur’s thighs

”I have a feeling that you are slightly obsessed with my legs”

”I am obsessed with you if you don’t mind l’amour”  
Francis turned around and held Arthur against him and Arthur let him

” I love you so much Fran, I really do”, Arthur whispered like it was a secret  
Francis didn’t already know

”Never leave me and I will make you forget everything else”, Francis said while kissing at Arthur’s back

”I already have” Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and let go


End file.
